


Beaten(bloodied)

by SurienAdiyah



Series: Beaten [2]
Category: Garnet ( Steven universe) Jasper (Steven universe)
Genre: Abuse(consensual), Bathing/Washing, Blood, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Forgiveness, Punching, Punishment, Rape, jasper is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah
Summary: No more holding back Garnet wants to be beaten, Jasper will give her just that.This is a spin off of my story "Beaten" read to fully understand.I do not nor will I ever own any Steven universe characters. Enjoy





	Beaten(bloodied)

"SLAM."

 

Jasper storms through the door tension connecting her brows, Sweat sizzles as it is formed, Eyes screaming murder Jasper has had enough, the lawsuit against her gym for the breaking the of a seniors hip whilst emerging out of the pool has her bank account crying and her insurance ready to raise her bill to make up for it.

 

Finding Garnet in the kitchen, her fond smile and praise of love is slapped off of lips, Garnet falls to the porcelain tile below with a loud wince.

Bending down to pull at her arm Garnet tries and fails to stand.

 

Now dragging her mate Jasper tosses her in front of the stairs. Staring her mate down she waits patiently, waiting for either Garnet' concent or the safe word.

 

"whatever you are feeling, please take it out on me Jasper, I'm am yours."

 

With a guttural growl Jasper strides to Garnet and punches her. Eyes already bruising and swelling from the force. Taking out her member she forces herself in to a dry mouth.

 

In and out the burrows,hissing at the friction. Deeper she delves until the faucet handle is reached. Dribble is now coating her entirety. Forcing it's way out onto the chest of its owner.

 

Aaahhhh, yes that's it."

 

Garnet is a robot when this happens, she gives her mate her permission to beat her and suddenly her soul is on break.

 

The pain is something she welcomes. Being abused like this is something she wanted from the moment she won her first national championship.

 

"Sssssshhhhiiitttt...... UNGH.... Damn baby, who's dick is this?"

 

"Oss ine."

 

Garnet mumbles around the massive piece condemning her to death by esfictiation.

 

"Mmmmmm....fuck...swallow your dick."

 

Thrusting harder she delves deeper, between the length and the sheer width of the tamed beast Garnet couldn't force enough air in to sustain life.

 

 

As if on que Jasper removes herself from the now soaking mouth. quickly Jasper pushes Garnet' head backwards, flashes of white speckled her view as she hits the floor in an unforgiving way. Ripping her dress Jasper angles herself on Garnet, ready to penetrate.

 

Laying on her mate, right arm under Garnets left arm, hand positioned to holding the back of Garnets neck and left arm lifting her right leg for deeper access.

 

Jasper Plunges into Garnet, not stopping for her to adjust to the reckless monsters enslavement of her insides.

 

Crying out at the full intrusion Garnet is overwhelmed with pleasure too much to bare. Without time to allow her body to process it trembled as electricity pools at the center of her being.

 

AAAAAAAAHHHH, UUUNNNGGGHH, FFUUCCKKK, AAHHHHHH, PL, PLEASE........ AAAHHH."

 

"SHUT UP."

 

"MMMMMMMFFFFFUUUCCKKKKK......"

 

"SHUT UP."

 

Garnet tries to do as told, but the sensations are unbearable. Eyes shut so tight they begin to hurt from the excess of tears building up, teeth clenching with either cheek inbetween them as if to focus on another feeling instead.

 

Stopping all movement Garnet is relieved. Until the grip on her neck and leg tightens. Hissing from the crushing grip her master is forcing upon her, Garnet internally cries.

 

"If I have to tell you again to shut up, I promise you, you will regret it."

 

Removing herself fully she forges on, dick like the negative magnet to Garnet' positive. Hips slapping at each other as she falls back into Garnet.

 

Garnet tries her best to stay quiet but when the hand on her leg travels to her hip and lifts her off of the hard floor angeling Jaspers rod upwards she loses all care. Pleasure turning to pain as her love rapes her a new hole.

 

"NNNNNOOOOOOO.......A AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, IT HURTS JASPER PLEASE."

 

Tears now finding there release, staining Garnet' perfect face with hatred.

 

Removing the hand holding the back of her neck Jasper moves to strangle Garnet. Choking out her screams Garnet can no longer speak. The safe word whisking away in the wind with every breath lost.

 

Neck and back held above the tiled surface below by Jasper' death threat of a grip. Unable to breath Garnet is fucked into unconsciousness.

 

Losing herself Garnets eyes begin to roll. Jasper is still Fucking her to no end. Bodies so close she is only able to pull out no more than an inch before plummeting back into Garnets now very wet, very loose hole.

 

"UGH, fuck that made you so wet....C'mon stay with me gar..... You like that don't you."

 

Now in complete darkness Garnet Is free from the pain engulfing her body. Noticing Garnet has passed out she idly lays her limp body on the cold surface and checks her pulse to make sure she is still alive.

 

Once satisfied that Garnet is still breathing Jasper continues, thrusting harder than even possible.

 

Body no longer able to hold position, she is slid across the tile with every violent thrust.Barely able to hold on to her sliding mate Jasper moves her grip to her hips squeezing with unnecessary force. Finishing Jasper, releases her cream into Garnet.

 

"AAUUUUNNGGGHHHHH..........SSSSSSSSS....... FUUCCK."

 

Removing herself she smiles. Eyes bright, Hoping to see her fluids run out of Garnet she is sickened to see a large blood clot sliding from her mate. Looking at herself she notices her usual tan member is now tainted with red. Gagging she reaches towards Garnet holding her to heaving chest.

 

" Garnet, baby please, come back to me, wake up......no no no no no no no........baby.... Garnet, baby please...... Im sorry, I'm sorry baby please......OH GOD!!"

 

Carrying her dripping mate to the tub she washes her, blood tinting the water a deeper and deeper Crimson shade every minute that passes.

 

Adorning her love with five ice packs for the five bruises cascading over her head, right eye, either hip and her now beaten sex. She lays with Garnets as she silently cries, waiting for her wife to open her beautifully colored eyes.

 

Once awake Garnet is in pain, tears clouding her vision pain clouding her mind. Her body should be numb but it's on high alert, everything that touches her sends a message of pain to her brain.

 

"Hhuuuuhhhh."

 

Garnet gasps as she looks around for her abuser. Finding her Garnet grips a callosed hand in hers and asks....

 

"That bad of a day huh, next time please warn me....... Want to talk about it."

 

Kissing her battered lover she hears a rather meaningful gasp.

 

"HHUUUUHHHH.......not yet Jas......... Thank you........I love you."

 

" I'm sorry I got carried away, just I'm sorry baby....I love you too my love."

 

with two towels underneath her, a heating pad covering her contracting stomach, and the pain medication taken Garnet lay in her wives arms until all care fades.

 

She loved being Jaspers everything her friend her wife her girlfriend her mistress, her punching bag, Garnet was her entire existence and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

To all of my readers abuse I'd a very serious subject and unless you are like 'my' character Garnet and is given the option to go through with or deny abuse,(man or female) you deserve better. I'm here if you ever need a non-traceable, non- judgemental journal to 'write' in. As always my love goes out to you. Stay safe, and please survive.

 

 

                                         SurienAdiyah 

 

 


End file.
